


Blame It On My Heart

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together, I wanted to post this before 3x16 destroys me emotionally, Love Confessions, Requested, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara is hit with a drug that restricts her ability to lie, so she confesses her true feelings to Ava.





	Blame It On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon at my Tumblr, who requested "i don’t know if you’re still taking requests but i was wondering if you could write something where sara gets injected with a truth serum or something like that and says a lot of weird/ funny stuff to ava and the legends"
> 
> this went in a little bit of a different direction and turned into Getting Back Together angst whooooops

Sara pushes a younger version of Zari out of the projectile’s path. Zari hits the ground and rolls back to her feet. The projectile slams into Sara’s arm. 

One of the ARGUS agents starts telling Sara how she’s under arrest or something, but she can’t hear more than one or two words per sentence. Her brain is fogged up, and she can hear herself speaking without her mind authorizing it. 

“Sara Lance, we are going to bring you in for interrogation,” the agent says. Sara stares. She can’t process anything he says. “You have been infected with a drug to make you more honest and less likely to resist. You may feel some side effects, such as drowsiness, nausea, or distractedness.”

“Dude,” Sara says to the agent, “I just came down here to prevent some weird time shit from happening.”

“Like what?”

“Uh…” Sara pauses to think about what she’s saying. None of it is information she should reveal, so she tries to shut her mouth. It doesn’t work. Mick tosses her over his shoulder mid-sentence and heads back to the ship. 

She falls down, or maybe Mick sets her down. Sara isn’t entirely sure.

“Gideon, what’s wrong with her?”

Sara’s processing starts working again. 

“I’m really sad and I want to talk to Ava,” she says. She frowns. That was not what she had tried to say. 

“Okay, Captain. I’ll patch you through to Director Sharpe,” Gideon says. Ava appears on the screen. 

“Sara? Are you okay?”

“I wanted to talk to you. I got hit with this, like, truth juice,” Sara says. She’s willing her mouth to stop moving, but it keeps going. 

“Okay. I’ll be right over,” Ava says.

Ava appears in less than a minute. 

“Are you okay?” she asks softly.

“Except for her sudden truth-telling impulses, she will be fine,” Gideon says.

“Yeah. At first my brain was, like, full of cotton candy. But I can hear again.”

“Okay,” Ava says. 

“And I’m really sad. I miss you.”

Sara tries to shush herself. She sees Ava’s expression melt for a second. 

“Could we have some privacy?” Ava asks, and the Legends disperse.

“You miss me?” Ava says.

“Of course I miss you. You’re amazing, and all I’ve thought about is you. I love you and I really want to kiss you. Shit!”

Ava stares. 

“I’m not trying to say any of this, but it’s like I can’t stop myself. Like, when you try not to think about polar bears, and then all you can think is just ‘polar bears, polar bears, polar bears’. This is all stuff I’m really trying to push out of my head. But I was scared, Ava. I was scared that something else would take you from me and I couldn’t let that happen. People close to me- it never ends well. I don’t think I’m cut out for relationships. And I didn’t want that to end up hurting you and I guess I was just scared because you deserve everything. I never meant for anything serious to happen, because that’d just make me weaker, but then I fell in love with you. Shit.”

Sara tries to cover her mouth so she doesn’t say anything else, but Ava gets there first and kisses her hard.

Sara pushes her back. “I really want to do this, but I just can’t watch you get hurt.”

“I’m not going to get hurt,” Ava tells her. “And if I do, it’ll be worth it. I love you too.”

Sara bites her lip and nods. She pulls Ava back in.


End file.
